


Cupcakes

by Lindsey7618



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Cupcakes, Fluff, Frosting, Humor, I originally wrote this in 2014 and that's why it sucks im sorry, M/M, Malec, cliche but idgaf, cute malec, i sorta rewrote it last year and edited it this year but it should probably be rewritten again, magnus and Alec making cupcakes, magnus and alec - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsey7618/pseuds/Lindsey7618
Summary: Magnus and Alec decide to make cupcakes and accidentally wreck the kitchen in the process. (IM BAD WITH SUMMARIES)





	Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or Shadowhunters or Alec or the very glittery, "sexy, sexy warlock," as Izzy once put it in...was it CoA? Anyway, unfortunately I don't own Malec.
> 
> And if I did, what fucking happened in freaking City of Lost Fire would fucking not have fucking happened and I fucking could not stop fucking crying and yes, yes I do have a fucking problem with saying fucking way too fucking much! Fucking. :)

"Alec!" Magnus called from the kitchen.

"What?" Alec asked, yawning as he made his way from the bedroom, where he'd been trying to sleep, to Magnus. It was eight AM.

"Come help me," Magnus said.

"With?"

"Cookies!" Magnus did a little dance, glitter falling off his hair.

"Oh...wait, you're actually going to cook them? Like, not just magic them up?" Alec asked, looking more awake.

"Yep," Magnus said happily.

"Okay," Alec agreed. Magnus smiled, brushing his lips against Alec's. When he pulled away, Alec pretended to pout.

"Cookies first, kisses later," Magnus informed him, grinning cockily.

"Alec sighed.

"So, what cookies are we making?" Magnus asked him.

Alec blinked. "I don't know, it was your idea- oh, chocolate!" Alec said, causing Magnus to laugh.

"Someone's in love with chocolate," he teased.

"Yeah, someone's else is in love with glitter!" Alec exclaimed.

Magnus smirked. "At least I'm not inlove with food."

"Oh yeah? What about pizza?!"

So Alec and Magnus began arguing as they pulled out the ingredients- "Sugar!" 

Alec shouted, "and I told you already-"

"Salt and honestly, Alec, pizza is the best thing ever invented-"

"How could you? No, ice cream is the best thing ever. And chocolate!"

Once they had finally finished making the chocolate chip cookies, the whole kitchen was a mess and Magnus did not want to clean it up. At all. Alec tried to make him to no avail.

"Oh...wow..." they both said, looking around. They both had frosting on their faces because Magnus made some, insisting he wanted some on a few of the cookies and Alec had stupidly agreed.

Then Alec had started laughing and Magnus just stared, stunned at his kitchen- the chairs were sideways, the table a mess of flour, sugar, and milk and the whole floor was a wreak. Both boys were covered from head to toe in flour. But Magnus couldn't help it and soon they were rolling on the floor laughing.

Hey, they couldn't get any dirtier!

Alec kissed Magnus. "You promised," he said, and Magnus pulled him closer and Alec deepened the kiss.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For giving me the best day ever."

"I love you, Shadowhunter."

"I love you too, warlock," Alec whispered as Magnus hugged him.

(Oh, you all thought it was over? Wrong!)

Then Magnus stood up, pulling off his shirt and smiled, saying, "Well, I'm off to take a shower! Oh, you'll clean up for me? Thank you, Alec, darling!"

He skipped away laughing, leaving a completely surprised and not at all amused Alexander Gideon Lightwood, just standing there, mouth wide open.

(Still, nope.)

"Close your mouth, love, or it'll freeze like that."

*Bang* The bathroom door slammed shut, cutting out Magnus's laughter.

"MAGNUS BANE!"

Yep, now it's over. I hope you enjoyed this. Which probably no one did.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not my intended ending, I was going to have it end with Malec cuddling and the cookie timer went off, but they fell asleep.
> 
> Also, I've written Clace plwbty of times, but I've never actually posted a real Clace story?? Aside from one multi-ship story.   
> CALL THE MENTAL HOSPITAL! (Satan knows I need it lmao) (honestly I'd love Brendon Urie knowing anything about me) so like if anyone ever actually reads this (doubtful) and has any Clace ideas let me know!


End file.
